Maybe
by Hermile
Summary: OK, this is not That 70's Show! It is actually That 80's Show! Corey and Tuesday romance.
1. After The Kiss

After The Kiss  
  
Summary: Hey, just verifying that this is NOT That 70's Show! It is That 80's Show, and i had to post it under That 70's Show. Sorry for any inconvieniences. Also it a Tuesday and Corey romance!  
  
In Permanent Record  
  
Tuesday's POV:  
  
*sighs* I wish he would ask me out I thought, staring at Corey. The kiss was amazing. I remembered at Katie's birthday party when we had kissed. Then me, being the stupid person i was, had run off. I mentally kicked myself.  
  
"Tuesday, we have to talk," Corey approached me. I nodded meekly.  
  
"Why did you run off?" his eyes looked hurt and confused.  
  
I sighed. "I never told you why I spike my hair, and wear all these chains did I?" He shook his head. I began my long story. "Well, last year, I was totally in love with this guy. We had been dating for a year and a half. He was a bit older than me, but I was positive it was love. One night he asked me out to this very fancy restaraunt. I was positive he was going to ask me to marry him. But," I began to cry,"He broke up with me! He thought i was too much of a goody-good. So every day of my life, i've put up my hair, put on heavy make up, and all these chains, just to prove him wrong. And one day i tried to go back to what i used to look like, but i couldn't! I couldn't remember my old identity! And i could never commit myself to someone else." I hugged Corey for support, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Corey's POV:  
  
Oh, my god. I never knew Tuesday had been hurt that badly. No wonder she ran away after the kiss. If i ever meet up with that guy..........   
  
"Tuesday, it's OK," i tried to calm her down. She was actually clinging to me for support.  
  
"Tuesday, there are plenty of good men out there who never hurt you," i told her," Many of them would go out of their way to make you happy."  
  
"Like who?" she sniffled.  
  
"Well, me for one."  
  
She looked up at me. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "Ever since i first saw you, there was something special about you."  
  
"Corey," she said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I kissed her.  
  
  
  
Author: YAY!!!!!!! My first fanfic! what did you think? I'll be posting the second chapter very soon. Tuesday goes on a search for her old identity along with Corey. Please R&R! 


	2. Tuesday's Identity Crisis

Tuesday's Identity Crisis  
  
Summary: This takes place after "After The Kiss" Tuesday is trying to find her old identity and Corey is helping her.  
  
At Permanent Record  
  
Tuesday's POV:  
  
Corey. He is the best thing that has happened to me since that jerk Chase. He came over.  
  
"Tuesday, we need to fin your old identity," he blurted out. I stared at him. Is he serious? I thought to myself.  
  
"Corey, I don't remember anything," I reminded him. He frowned. "Did you have a diary or anything?"  
  
"Yes!" I remembered," I was writing in diary when i was dating Chase!"  
  
"Do you know where it is?" he asked eagerly. I strained to remember. "In my car! In the dash drawer!" I burst out.  
  
We ran outside to my car.  
  
"Corey, just to let you know," I said beginning to blush," There are some very personal entries in there." He began to blush too. "Oh, about....." he trailed off. I nodded "Private girl stuff." He nodded.  
  
We opened the dash drawer. There was a bunch of papers i'd forgottend about. My birth certificate, reciepts, and pictures.  
  
"Here it is!" I exclaimed. A red faded book lay in my hand. I opened it and read out loud.  
  
Corey's POV:  
  
I stared at her as i heard her read. Poor Tuesday I thought Imagine losing your identity and being forced into one you hate  
  
"Friday July 12, 1982," she read aloud,"Chase and i are pretty serious. I wonder what happens next?"  
  
"Well, it sounds like i was kind of preppy," she flinched at the word.  
  
"Wednesday July 17, 1982. Ooh! Chase asked me out to the fanciest restaraunt! Oh my god, what will i wear?"  
  
"I never wrote much," Tuesday admitted,"But it sounds like i was a goody-good."  
  
"Well," I decided,"Why don't you ease up on the makeup and chains, and take down your hair?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "I guess that sounds OK."  
  
  
  
Author: What happens when Tuesday changes? Will Corey like the results? Read on and find out!!! 


	3. Tuesday?

Tuesday?  
Tuesday finds her identity, but how will Corey react? Also a surprise visit from Tuesday's lil sis, April AKA Thursday.   
  
Corey's POV:   
I thought to myself. A girl came in with pigtails and pink clothes. I have never seen Tuesday wear pink clothes.   
"Tuesday?" I choked out.  
She giggled, "Yup. And it's actually June."   
"OK, June, whatever."   
"Who's this?"Margaret come in.  
"Tues-June,"I told her. "Tuesday, I told you to lighten up, not get a new personality."   
She shrugged. "It'll take awhile to get used to. And it's June."  
  
~*~ Three hours later~*~  
  
"Hello, can I get any service?" A girl with spikes like Tuesday's complained.   
Suddenly Tuesday came out.   
"Thursday?" (A/N: LOL!)  
"Do I know you?" she made a face.  
"It's Tuesday." June seemed unsure of herself."April?"  
"Oh, my god! What happened to your spikes?"   
"Wait."I interruted. "Your name is April, and her name is June. And what about the weeknames?"  
April sighed. "If you must know. Tuesday is my half sister. Her dad's last name was Tuesday. Mine's was Thursday."   
I started to laugh. Thursday growled. I instantly stopped.  
"Anyway, what's with the pink?" she asked Tuesday.  
"Well, I lost my old identity, and I think this is what I was like."   
She laughed. "You, a cutesy girl? You were never like this. You always liked sarcasm, and cynasism. Then one day, you decided to spike your hair. Then the makeup, ehn the leather and chains."  
"So she really hasn't changed? Except for appearance?"  
"No, she hasn't." Thursday glared at me.  
"OK, I'm gonna go get changed." Tuesday announced, "Because these clothes make me feel like a Barbie."  
"Then we could go shopping and scare people!" exclaimed Thursday. "Because I'll be here for awhile." They started making plans, leaving Corey out.  
  
Chapter 4: What is up with Thursday? Why does she hate Corey so much?  
  
A/N: LOL, eh? Sorry it took so long, I had a dreaded case of WB! anyhow, I'll get to work on the next chap soon! 


	4. Thursday's Problem

Tuesday's Sister  
  
Summary: What is up with Tuesday's sister? Why does she hate Corey so much?  
  
Tuesday's POV:  
"Thank you for shopping at Permanent Record." I said to a ditzy customer, crossing my fingers behind my back.  
Thursday came in. "When's your lunch break?" she whined.  
"In a half an hour!" Corey snapped back.  
"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" she replied snarkily.  
"Bet you wish you were."   
"Hey," I interrupted, "Why do you guys fight so much?"   
Thursday shrugged, "Boredom."   
"Hah, nice excuse!" Corey laughed, "Admit it Thurs. You have a crush on me."   
Thursday turned bright red and left, shouting. "Don't call me Thurs!"   
"Why'd you do that?" I accused Corey.  
"It was true!" he insisted.  
"What if it hadn't been?" I hissed.  
"Well, then I would have looked like a huge idiot."  
"Yeah, not that you aren't." I told him, laughing.  
"She's gonna be so mad."   
"So." I decided. "We have to find her a man."  
"Roger." we said at the same time, and burst out laughing.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Thursday's POV:  
I thought to myself as I headed back to my car. I heard someone behind me.   
"Hiya Thurs." Corey grabbed my shoulders. I shook him off.  
"What do you want?" I challenged him.  
"You to go on a double date with me, Tuesday, and my friend Roger."  
I thought about it. "Fine." I said, sighing.  
  
  
AN: Whoo! Wouldn't blame Thurs! Corey is sooo HOT! Anyhow, for Chap 5: How will the date go? Will Thurs and Roger hook up? 


	5. The Date

The Date  
  
  
Summary: Corey and Roger go on a double date with Tuesday and Thursday. Will Roger and Thursday hook up?  
  
Thursday's POV:  
I thought as I got ready to go on the double date. Corey and Roger were picking us up to go to a carnival in town. Tuesday wasn't worried at all. Of course that was because she knew Corey and Roger, and I didn't.   
"Hey, Thurs." she peeked her head into my room. "Can I borrow your red snakeskin leather halter top?"   
I threw it to her.   
"Nervous?" she asked when she had changed.  
"No." I replied. She raised her eyebrows. "Kinda." I admitted.   
"Roger's not that bad." she assured me.  
"But what about Corey?" I teased her.   
She threw a pillow at me. The doorbell rang.   
"Hello?" Corey came in. "Are you guys ready?"   
"You bet!" Tuesday said.  
  
~*~In the car~*~  
  
"Hey, where are we going, anyway?" Roger asked Corey.  
Corey frowned, "Let's let the girls decide."  
"Chaos." Tuesday whispered to me.  
"What's that?" I asked  
She grinned."A punk club."  
"OK." I announced,"We're going to Chaos."  
Corey groaned,"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."   
"Yeah, well........" Tuesday trailed off.  
"Well, I hope you're not still embarassed to be seen with me." he warned her.  
"Nope." she said.  
"You might not be, but I am!" I replied.  
  
~*~At Chaos~*~  
  
"Hey, are you a narc?" some punk came up and asked Corey. He grinned,"Yes." he replied. We all burst out laughing.  
"Corey, that was hilarious!" Roger commented.  
"Hey, what kind of stuff are you into Roger?" I asked him.  
"Dancing, girls, beer, and you." he smiled.  
I thought smiling.  
"I'm more into punk kinds of guys, I'm afraid." I said.  
"Oh." he replied, kind of disappointed.  
Tuesday pulled me aside. "What are you doing?" she hissed,"You're just blowing him off without giving him a chance."   
I smiled sweetly,"It's what I do best."  
"You know, you have really turned snotty since I left."   
"And you have turned preppy." I said, turning and leaving the club.  
  
Tuesday's POV:  
I thought, heading back to the bar.   
"Where's Thursday?" Roger asked,"I really wanted to get to know her."  
I smiled."Unfortunately, you'll have to meet her when she doesn't have PMS."  
"Oh," Roger was crestfallen,"she left?"  
"Yeah, and she'll pay," I told him.  
"Well, Roger, we better go then." Corey said, then kissed me goodbye,"Call me when you get home."  
I nodded. I thought as I left.  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was nice, wasn't it? Next time, what happens when Tuesday approaches Thursday? 


	6. The Fights

The Fights  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
I cannot believe Thursday ran off like that! I thought as I headed back home. Wait until I get my hands on her!  
  
"Hi, Tuesday." she said when she saw me come into the apartment.  
  
"Why did you run out?" I asked her.  
  
"Look, I don't like Roger, okay?" she said cooly,"And you stay out of my life from now on."  
  
I was shocked. "You are my younger sister! I am always going to be in your life, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't need this from you too!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, where else do you get it from?" I asked her.  
  
"Everybody!" she wailed,"Everybdoy stares at me, wherever I go, Mom and Dad hate me, and now you?"  
  
"Well, that's not my problem." I said coldly.  
  
"Well, if that's your attitude, I guess I'll stay in a hotel for the remainder of my visit." she brushed past me into her room.  
  
I decided to call Corey.  
  
"Hello?" I smiled when I heard his voice.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi!" I could almost see him grinning,"How did the conference go?"  
  
"It ended up with Thursday having to stay in a hotel for the rest of her visit." I sighed.  
  
"Can you repest the converstion?" he asked,"Then I could probably understand."  
  
"Okay, here goes." I retold what had just happened, expecting Corey to take my side.  
  
"Holy, don't you think you came down a bit hard on her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" A note of doubt came into my voice.  
  
"Well, maybe she's a punk because you were, and she wants to be like you." he suggested.  
  
"Since when do you know this kind of stuff?" I laughed.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." he said,"Sorry if I wanted everytihng to be fine in my girlfriend's life."  
  
"Well, I don't need your help!" I snapped,"It's not even any of your business!."  
  
I heard a click on the other end. He actually hung up on me. I thought, stunned. Who would have thought?  
  
~Thursday's POV~  
  
I wonder whose side Corey will take? I thought, as I eavesdropped on their conversation. So far it sounds like mine. I started to brighten up.  
  
"Well, I don't need your help!" I heard Tuesday say,"It's not even any of your business!"  
  
Then she hung up the phone.  
  
Wow, cool. I thought, now smiling. Maybe they'll break up, and I can have Corey! I knew that was kind of mean, but it was the only reason I didn't want to date Roger.  
  
I sauntered into the living room.  
  
"So, how was your conversation with Corey?" I questioned Tuesday.  
  
"None of your business." She sounded like she was close to crying.  
  
"You're my big sister." I tried the same line,"I need to know what's going on in your life."  
  
"You never cared before!" she jumped up, tears in her eyes,"Why do you care now?"  
  
"What's wrong?" I taunted her,"Your boyfriend take my side? Nice boyfriend."  
  
She ran out of the room crying. "I never want to see you again!" she shouted before she closed the door to her room.  
  
I sat on the couch. What have I done? I thought miserably.  
  
A/N: And I thought Tuesday was bad! Next time: Thursday shows up at Permanent Record and starts flirting with Corey! What will Tuesday do? 


	7. Thursday and Corey?

Thursday and Corey?  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
Why does she bother coming here still? I asked myself as I saw Thursday coming into Permenant Record. She started flirting with Corey. Oh, that explains it.  
  
Corey hadn't been talking to me ever since the fights. I still can't believe he took her side. I shook my head.  
  
"Hey, Thursday." Corey said loudly and deliberately,"Do you want to go see a movie on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure." Thursday flashed a triumphant grin at me.  
  
Oh, my God. I almost broke out in tears, but managed to hold it in. He's really serious about this. I guess he was like Chase.  
  
I decided to talk to Margaret.  
  
"Margaret, I need to talk to you." I said when I was safely in her office.  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
I sighed and told her the whole story.  
  
"Wow, I take back that comment about Corey being nice!" she was surprised,"What a jerk!"  
  
"Well, what do I do now?" I asked miserably,"He's going out with Thursday."  
  
"He's only doing that to make you jealous." Margaret comforted me. "So you do the same thing." She grinned.  
  
I laughed,"You know, I should do that. See how he likes it. I think I will. Thanks Margaret!"  
  
I headed out of her office, pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
~Corey's POV~  
  
Why did I ask Thursday out? I regretted even arguing with Tuesday. Tuesday looks like nothing even happened. Like we were never a couple. Maybe she never even cared.  
  
"So what movies are playing?" Thursday interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Footloose." I replied.  
  
"I haven't seen that yet." she smiled at me.  
  
"Great! We can go see it!" I said loudly, pretending I didn't care about Tuesday.  
  
"Oops, lunchtime!" Thursday looked at her watch,"Care to join me?"  
  
"Sure." I said,"Let's go to Just Gelato." That was sure to have some effect on Tuesday. No reply.  
  
Oh, well. I thought, heading out the door. Next time. I promised myself.  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
God, if only he knew how much his words stung! The words were digging into my skin like ice-cold daggers. He's going to Just Gelato with my sister! That was where our first official date was! I put my head on the counter and started sobbing.  
  
A/N: Well, Corey's not bad . . . I guess. Poor Tuesday! Next time: Will Corey be able to keep this up? And will Tuesday be able to make him jealous? 


	8. Corey Realizes the Truth

Corey Realizes The Truth  
  
  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Thurs, I forgot my car keys in the store," I heard Corey's voice, and saw him come into the door.  
  
He froze when he saw me, sobbing on the counter.  
  
"Tuesday, are you all right?" he truly looked concerned.  
  
I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me.  
  
"I thought you were different than Chase!" I screamed at him,"But I guess not! Grabbing every shiny object you can find!"  
  
I ran out of the store, ignoring his pleading,"Tuesday, I'm sorry!!"  
  
Thursday smirked when she saw me,"Nice makeup."  
  
I smiled at her,"Well, at least I have a real job I buy it with. I don't have to steal it from the stores."  
  
Thursday turned pale. "You b!tch."  
  
"Well, guess what, Thurs?" I said, using Corey's nickname for her,"You're almost the exact same person as me, so I wouldn't talk if I were you."  
  
With that I spun on my heel and walked to my car, leaving Thursday speechless.  
  
~Thursday's POV~  
  
That stupid cow!! I shouted to myself. I can't let her get away with this!  
  
But said that annoying voice in my head You've already stolen her boyfriend. What more do you need?  
  
Suddenly Corey walked out of Permanent Record, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Where's Tuesday?" he asked.  
  
I pointed to her moving car.  
  
Corey jumped into his car, and started to follow Tuesday.  
  
"Are you just going to leave me standing here?" I shouted after him.  
  
"You bet!" he said, and turned the corner.  
  
~Corey's POV~  
  
Tuesday kept talking sharp, unexpected turns with her car. She was impossible to follow.  
  
Suddenly I heard sirens wailing. A police car caught up with her. I stopped my car and got out to talk to Tuesday.  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
Good God, can't he tell I want to be alone? I thought as I looked into my review mirror and saw Corey walking towards the car. That stinking police officer gave me a three hundred dollar ticket.  
  
I started crying my heart out. Crying becasue I was hurt. Crying because I was sad. Crying because I felt I no longer had a sister. And most of all, I was crying because everyithing in my life was wrong. And everybody was trying to fix, but they were only making it harder.  
  
Corey came up to my window.  
  
"Tuesday we need to talk," was all he said. I nodded, and sniffled.  
  
A/N: Ooohhhhhhh!!!!!! Cliffie!!!!!!!!!! What happens when they talk? Will Tuesday be so strong when Corey pours his heart out to her, or will she forgive him??? Read on, and please review!! 


	9. Honesty

Honesty  
  
  
  
~Corey's POV~  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked Tuesday.  
  
"Becasue I got a speeding ticket," she said.  
  
"No," I said,"No, that's not why. Tuesday," I said. She looked at me. "Why are you crying?"  
  
She choked on her words,"All right. You want to know why I'm crying? Well here goes. Number one: I'm crying because you hurt me. Number two: I'm crying because I wish my sister wasn't mad at me. Number three: I'm crying because my life is all screwed up and I wish it could end. And Number four: I'm crying because I love you."  
  
Tuesday opened the car door, and ran into my arms.  
  
"It's okay," I whispered,"I'm sorry I hurt you. Thursday won't be mad forever. You have a wonderful life, and should be thankful you're alive. And I love you too, Tuesday."  
  
~Tuesday's POV~  
  
Oh, my God. I thought, as I sobbed into his arms. He really is serious. I was so wrong. I totally screwed everything up.  
  
"I'm sorry I screwed everything up, Corey." I said to him, the tears slowing down a bit.  
  
"Sssh," he said. "You didn't screw anything up. Everything will be fine. I promise you."  
  
Once I was sure I was okay, I got in my car and drove back to Permanent Record. I was ready to face my sister.  
  
~Thursday's POV~  
  
Oh, great. I thought as I saw Tuesday's car.  
  
She got out, her face stained with tears.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her my voice wobbling. I knew I would break down in tears any minute.  
  
"I want my sister back." she said simply, and I started crying.  
  
I ran towards Tuesday and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I tried to steal Corey!" I said,"I'm so sorry for everything!"  
  
"Why did you do it, Thursday?"  
  
"I wanted to be like you!" I bawled out,"I always wanted to be like you! I looked up to you. I thought that's what you would do in that kind of situation! I was so wrong."  
  
"Thursday." she said,"I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for misleading you."  
  
I hugged her even harder.  
  
"It's good to be sisters again." I sniffled.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is just what happens in ten years. Tuesday's reflections. 


End file.
